narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Darkness at the Gates
Darkness. That is the one word that describes the condition of the Shinobi World. Within every Ninja, lies the darkness of conquer and power. This man, is no different. The Man who became a God. It was late at night, and all was silent. The crisp night air was gently blowing the clouds high above, as the full Moon shined through the clouds, giving the lakes around a calming aura. A small bell rung, as a dark figure began to walk down the dirt path. This man wore a strikingly familiar black cloak with red clouds. Upon his head, he wore a straw hat, to which it seemed was the origin of the bell sound. It ringed once more, as the man arrived at a gate. Beside the gate stood a large man, "State your business!" the giant roared. The cloaked man remained emotionless, meerly speaking softly, "This is Amegakure. Correct?" he asked. The giant began to sneer, "I'll ask once more... What is your business?!" he roared once more. The cloaked man stood, this time, giving no reponce. The giant roared, and drew his large blade from it's sheath. But, this was for naught, as the cloaked man appeared on the other side, as the giant fell. It's blood splattered everywhere, revealing that the giant was slashed in half. The man continued onwards, leaving another bell sound ringing in the night. This cloaked man began to stroll down the path in the ninja village, Amegakure. The villagers all looked at this man walking frightened to take any action against him. This man walked up to a large temple-like building, where two guards appeared infront of him. "Halt! Intruder, state your business!" they called out. The man rose his straw hat, revealing the rippled eyes of the almighty Rinnegan. Within the moment, the two fell to their knees and lost conciousness. This man then opened the gates, and walked inside. "Lady Angel!" yelled out a messager, arriving next to a beautiful blue-haired female. "There's an intru-" he began, not before trying to gasp for air, falling to the floor. Right behind him, was the cloaked man. The woman stared at this man with widened eyes, as the man then spoke up, "Konan, correct? Quite a name you have made for yourself." the man stated. Konan shivered from his man's chakra, but then spoke, "What business do you have here?" she demanded. "Where is the bodies of Nagato and Yahiko?" asked the man. Konan gritted her teeth, but suddenly, the man appeared behind her, with is hand grasped firmly at her head. "You know, a sexy girl like you shouldn't grit your teeth like that. It's not very appealing." stated the man, as Konan was in a trance-like state as the man chuckled. He soon let go, as Konan fell to her knees, trying to grasp her breath. Followed by a kick to the gut, Konan fell unconcious to the ground. The strange man found and walked into a dark room, where there lay a coffin on a offering-like stage. He opened it, revealing Nagato's body lying there. The man used his fingers to peel Nagato's eyelid back, revealing the Rinnegan. Though his body died, his eyes remained. The man smiled ever so slightly, as he began to remove the eyes directly from their sockets. Soon after, he did the same to the left eye. The man soon left Amegakure, walking alongside the dirt path once more. He turned around, his cold Rinnegan eyes staring back at the village. The entire village was up in flames, and buildings were blown away. Without any remorse for his actions, the man continued to walk onwards. This man... Who is he?! Ch. 1, End.